WO 02/30405 (NeuroSearch A/S) describes a group of 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene derivatives having the dual activity of a nicotinic reuptake inhibitor and a monoamine agonist or antagonist or a monoamine reuptake inhibitor. One of the compounds disclosed is the racemate (±)-3-(2-benzothienyl)-8H-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]-oct-2-ene (compound 1D1, method D, page 16).
WO 2006/064031 (NeuroSearch A/S) describes the enantiomers of 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene derivatives, such as (±)-3-(2-benzothienyl)-8H-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene, having a pharmacological profile as monoamine reuptake inhibitors, in particular as regards the level of activity on reuptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline, such as the ratio of the serotonin reuptake versus the noradrenaline and dopamine reuptake activity.